Konnichiwa, Sayonara: The Secret Chapters
by Kinakao
Summary: Stories of how other characters interacted while Rhea was asleep or in the real world. Extra  Supplementary  chapters to the story Konnichiwa, Sayonara. Please read warnings, but each chapter has its own individual rating. Oneshots or few parts.
1. When A King Needs a Queen

Kinakao: Welcome to the Secret Chapters of Konnichiwa, Sayonara. This chapter is rated K-T. This is Yuugi's POV. This takes place during chapter 1-2. I do not own YuGiOh or any of its characters. I do own Rhea though.

**…**

Secret Chapter 1: Yuugi's Dream

The darkness around me was almost tangible. The sensation of my floating body made me feel as if I was suspended by a string while I lay upon soft currents of air. My eyes remained shut and I knew I would not have to wait long now. This dream had only just begun.

A heartfelt voice spoke out to me. "Yuugi…" She sounded loving and kind. "Yuugi…" She repeated, her tone having a longing strain to it. I wanted to reach out and call to her in return, but my body refused to budge even the slightest. I wanted to find out who could be behind the mask of darkness. Oh why, why could I not open my eyes to look at her?

I felt a warm body press up against mine, curling up against my chest as she leaned her head on my shoulder. How I longed to wrap my restrained arms around her, to caress this being. "Yuugi…Where are you…?" She whispered into my ear.

My eyes opened to a semi-dark familiar room, lit by moonlight from the window above my desk. There on the desk I had an unfinished puzzle that I had been working on before bed. I glanced at the clock next to my bed and let out a tired groan. It was three in the morning. I plopped my head back onto my pillow, closing my eyes to try and get some sleep.

This was the sixth night in a row that I had this dream.

**…**

Ryou sat at a desk in his room with a lamp shining down on an old and ancient book. "Bakura…Are you sure this will work?" He asked shyly. His eyes looked over the hand written note clenched in his hand. The words were placed neatly on the paper, giving the reader a challenge to a game of Duel Monsters.

The silhouette of the darker half of Ryou appeared behind his shoulders. His eyes were filled with fury as he had grown annoyed with his hikari questioning him. He had gone through the trouble of stealing the book of ancient writings from the museum and convincing Ryou to send the blasted note. "Yes." He said testily. "It will work. Just do it." This time his voice was a demand.

Ryou jumped a little and nodded. He had written the chant from the book onto the note. A smile played on his lips. He would finally find the one he was meant for, if this actually worked for him. "Alright…" He started, looking to the book as he folded up the note. "Narau Saki La Sou Otu." He chanted quietly. Nothing happened for him, making the British boy frown, until he raised the note up to his lips and gently blew on it. To his surprise, the note caught fire and burned away in his hand.

Both light and dark sides smiled at the note's disappearance. Bakura gave a laugh as he watched the cinders fade away, knowing that his other half was going to bring him the ultimate power. It was amazing how his luck had turned out, being paired with a boy who could summon the Fire Guardian. He would allow them their fun, before finding that blasted Time Spirit.

**…**

My mind would not rest. The dream was beginning again, only vaguely striking me as odd. The dream had never occurred twice in one night. "Yami…" That sweet voice called out in the darkness. A small gasp escaped my lips from my surprise. She was calling for my darker half. "Yuugi…" She changed her wording again, now saying my name.

I could feel my hands ball up into fists as I did my best to open my eyes. My success was short lived as I opened my eyes widely, but then had to resort to squinting. There, white light blinded me for the moment. I raised my hand up to shield my eyes from the pure glow and found to my amazement that I could move my body in this dream. "Who are you?" I called out in return, trying to find this maiden whom had visited me all of these nights.

The voice was sad. "I wish I could be with you." Behind my hand I could feel the vibrations of her voice echoing in the room we were in. There in the center of this blank walled room was the source of the arresting radiance and voice. The light was so bright, it hurt to even think of looking at it.

I lowered my hand and closed my eyes to call out to her once more. "You can be! Just tell me who you are!" I called to her with all my might. It was then that the light extinguished itself. I was plunged into the darkness once more, but I was still not awake.

Where the light once glowed, a girl now stood, her body giving off a soft golden shine as she stood in front of me. Her body was clad in gold, from her the gold draped in her hair as a golden hairbands and circlets, to her golden dress that covered the majority of her body, aside from her fingertips, shoulders, and the diamond shaped cut out along her middle. Her dark hair flowed around her without any wind and her amethyst eyes were partially closed as tears filled them slowly. "Yuugi…Where are you?" Her voice was distant, as if she was not as close to me as she appeared.

I found the strength in my legs to run towards her and grab her, wrapping my arms around the girl's soft body. One hand encircled around her waist, while the other rested on the back of her head as I held her close to me. "I'm right here and I won't ever leave you." I promised her. I never felt closer to anyone in the world before now.

She sighed in my arms, leaning into me as her tears ran onto my shoulder. "Yuugi…Who am I kidding?" Her voice was even more distant now than it was before. "You aren't even real…" Her voice was an echo as she pulled her head back and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes seemed to be like jewels that had been surrounded by diamonds that ran down her cheeks. "I wish I could be with you, Yami…." In these final words, her eyes closed slowly, her body leaning in to kiss my lips in the softest, yet most loving way I could have ever imagined. Her warmth pressed upon me for a moment longer before she disappeared into dust in my arms.

My eyes unwillingly welled up with tears as my arms lingered in a position that once held this girl in my arms. I clenched my fists and pulled my hands in close to my body. "I am real! I'm here waiting for you! I will always wait for you!" I shouted to the darkness. It was cold without her light. I shut my eyes tightly, praying I could hear her voice one more time.

**…**

I could hear snickering from a few feet from me. I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself lying in my bed, my arms wrapped around my pillow in a tight embrace, and my lips against the soft cloth. I suddenly realized that I had turned my pillow into my kissing partner and with annoyance, I pushed the cushion away and groggily glared at Yami, who had seen my love scene. I flipped over the side of the bed and shook my head. "I don't want to hear it." I said, as roughly as I could.

I had just gotten dumped in a dream by a girl I did not even know. I felt like I could have just melted into the ground or disappear into dust, just like she had. I could still feel her soft skin on mine. I need to get dressed and out to school, the clock showing me it was almost eight in the morning.

Tired and Depressed: What a way to start out the day.

**…**

I managed to get to school without a hitch. The bags under my eyes seemed to be larger than I could hide by any means. The millennium puzzle seemed heavy around my neck, and I almost wanted to take it off and forget about it as I sat down at my desk. Yami would only make fun of me and I was in no mood for it. "Hi Yuugi!" A high voice rang in my ears like an unwanted alarm clock.

I winced a little, but managed to clear up my face before I turned to look at the tall brunette. A smile managed itself on my lips enough to wish her well. "Good morning, Anzu." I nodded gently, leaning back in my chair a little.

Anzu looked at me with a hint of worry. I knew that I should have iced my eyes or something to sooth the darkness away from hanging under my hues so obviously. "Still having that nightmare, Yuugi?" She asked, her voice colored with concerned.

I had not told Anzu or anyone besides Yami about my dream. I had merely stated it was a nightmare I could not remember. I only wished that was the case. "Yeah…" I admitted to my childhood friend. That was all I was going to disclose.

She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before a bright smile accompanied her bright sapphire eyes. "I know! How about we go on a date to the museum today?" She raised her index finger as she grinned at her own idea. "Maybe Ishizu has some advice or something." She nodded happily. I suddenly noticed she had now leaned down closer to me.

My instinct was to move back a little to give her some space. I knew that she had a crush on my darker half, and I once had a crush on her. But, when I found out that I would not be the one she adored, I knew I had to move on. Sadly enough, I was sure my subconscious was making this golden girl in my dreams to haunt me for my choice. "Sure." I said after taking in a deep breath. I was sure that this was not related to anything that Ishizu could help me with, but talking to her might help.

"Great!" She exclaimed, lifting herself up and began moving back to her desk. "Meet me after school around 3:30." She spoke with a gentle wave of her hand as she moved a few desks over and finally taking her seat.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was still early in the morning. I knew that if she needed the time after school, she was most likely going to change. I wondered how long she had been planning asking me on this date, since she had obviously planned her clothes ahead of time. I hoped it was not going to be like the date she had with Yami.

**…**

Sometimes, I hated it when I was right.

I walked out of the school a little after 3:40 to meet up with Anzu. I decided that I could try and finish a game with Joey to give Anzu time to change into the clothes she wanted. There at the school's entrance, Anzu stood smiling at me. She had a yellow tank top on under a pink jacket and she wore matching pink shorts. Her black thigh highs went up her leg to almost meet with her shorts. I gave an internal groan. She was even wearing the same outfit she had worn with Yami. "Hey, Anzu. Sorry I'm late." I said, trying to sound both chipper and apologetic.

Anzu flashed me a smile. "No problem, Yuugi." She said with her nearly-always-cheerful attitude. "You ready to go?" She asked. It did make me feel a little better to at least be with her while she was joyful. Maybe I could forget about my dream girl for at least a few minutes. I nodded and began to walk with her towards the downtown area.

**…**

Most of our walk was in silence. There was a new arcade that had opened up, but I felt more of just going to our destination than checking out another place that Anzu could challenge someone to dance. Knowing my luck, I would have to duel them to get them to leave her alone. More to the point, Yami would.

Anzu shot me a glance back and smiled. "Hey, do you want to grab some ice cream after we hit the museum?" She asked me with a smile. I almost was certain that nothing could put a damper on her spirits today. That was until I saw someone coming towards Anzu who seemed to be completely zoned out.

"Anzu—" I started, but my words were too late. The girl that had been walking towards us collided with the tall brunette with a thud, which sent the shorter girl straight to the ground. I expected Anzu to be cheerful and offer the girl a hand. To my surprise, I was wrong.

"Hey, watch where you're going, please?" Anzu said, obviously annoyed by the fact that this passerby had knocked the wind out of her. I rolled my eyes a little, surprised that someone we did not even know had taken the cheerfulness out of Anzu.

The voice that came forth from the girl made my heart stop. "Anzu! It's so cool to meet you!" She spoke enthusiastically, causing more than just my attention to be drawn to her. It was that same voice that called to me in my dream every night. I had to see her for myself.

I moved forward from behind Anzu to look upon this girl. Her long dark hair hung about her like a dark robe and her bright amethyst eyes were lit with joy. There was no mistaking this girl. She was the one I had held so tightly last night in my dream. All she was missing was her golden clothes and accessories. I opened my mouth to try and choke out words to her, but her attention was fully on me now, which made my heart pound against my ribcage. Her eyes ignited once more with excitement at seeing me, and I wondered if she recognized me from the dream. She grabbed my hand and began to speak quickly, "Oh! Yuugi Mouto! It's so awesome to meet the champion of Duelist Kingdom! I heard about you through my good friend, Mai." She seemed so very happy until she mentioned Mai's name.

I did not let her discomfort affect me, because she had touched and she was real. Her skin was as soft as it had been in my dream, and the best part was that she had not disappeared when she parted with me. Her hands fell together and she gave the cutest of stances. I wanted to reach out and hold her. However, one of her statements had me confused. "Duelist Kingdom?" I repeated, searching for clarity.

She seemed to realize a mistake in her words and changed the subject. "I mean, it's so awesome that you beat Seto Kaiba." She said, equally as enthusiastic as she had been before.

I did not question her further, and a small part of me was saddened by her admiration. It had not been me who defeated Seto, but Yami did in my stead. Just like all of my duels. "Thanks, but Seto was a great opponent." It probably would not have bothered me so much if her voice did not ring in my ears of Yami's name instead of mine. The jealousy I felt building up inside of me dissipated as I noticed she was looking straight into my eyes. I had to finally know her name. "Well, you know our names." I tried to not sound too excited as I asked further. "Why not tell us yours?"

She seemed more than happy to share. ""My name is Rhea; I'm new in town. Mind showing me around?" I noticed that this time she had not directed her question to just me, but I silently mulled over the name in my head. _Rhea…_ The image of her being close to me once more surfaced itself in my head and a red stain coated my cheeks unwillingly. I nodded, unsure of what my response might come out as, should I let myself speak. Anzu thankfully agreed with me.

We started back on towards our path, but I slowed myself down as the shadowy figure of Yami spoke to me from behind my shoulder. _"You know I try to not look into your dreams, Yuugi."_ He began, his deeper voice only audible in my head. _"But since you had told me about it, I could not help and watch the last one. This girl…She is…"_ He said, watching her as she walked with Anzu.

I nodded slowly. "I know, Yami. She's the one I have been dreaming about." A smile crawled on to my lips. I was more amazed at the fact that she was more than just a dream.

Yami gave a little smirk._ "Yuugi, she called out my name right before she showed up."_ He pointed out, reminding me of my most recent dream._ "Perhaps it is not you she seeks?"_ He was being more ruthless to me than ever today. At least when Anzu had showed him affection, he ignored it for my sake.

But, perhaps it was because he could tell that my heart would not be swayed. "I don't care, Yami." I said, the smile unable to be erased from my face. "I will always wait for her." My voice was filled with confidence, which seemed to bring both happiness and anger to Yami. I did not understand why he would feel like that.

Rhea realized that I was no longer in pace with them and she turned around, fluttering that lovely hair of hers turn to face me. "Yuugi! Aren't you coming along?" She said, her smile infectious and eyes batting softly. I nodded and chased after the pair of girls to catch up to them. The smile Rhea gave me when I joined up next to her made the nights of restless sleep seem like they were in the distant past.

**"_I will always wait for you."_**

**…**

Kinakao: I hope you enjoyed this secret chapter. The secret chapters will be updated as the main story progresses. Please rate and review!


	2. The Air Under A Dragon's Wings

Welcome to the second Secret Chapter. This is the awaited date between Bree (Guardian of Air) and Seto Kaiba. This is told from Bree's POV and takes place during chapters 16-17. It is rated T for suggestive scenes and themes. Please Enjoy.

**…**

Secret Chapter 2: The Air Under A Dragon's Wings A.K.A. Bree's Date

I have to say: Being a girl rocks.

I arrived back to my temporary home at the Kame Game shop after my first experience with my powers. I had dried off on my walk home, so I was not quite as soaked as I had been in the woods. I slinked over to the bath area, taking a towel with me from the hall closet. I undressed once I was secluded, taking a moment to admire my female form in the full-length mirror against the door. The swooping curves were pleasing, but the chest was my favorite asset. I wondered how any girl could tire of a mirror. Although, even butt-naked, I did not find myself aroused in any sort of way to my own body. I chalked it up to not being attracted to oneself. _"Bree!" _Aria's voice squealed in an alarmed manner. _"Stop checking yourself out, you're a boy!"_ She gave me the same pout that I had mastered in this form.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah." I waved her away as I turned from the mirror, slipping into the warm water to wash myself. It was here that I began to ponder my date with Kaiba. So many girls from my world had turned me down; I found it somewhat poetic I would be a heartbreaker in this world. _They never did stop me though._ I chuckled to myself.

As much as girls that turned me down hurt me, I took a good look at their actions. It was thanks to this that the person known as Bree could be as flirty and girlish as she was. Even Rhea could probably see the difference in the personality, seeing how most of it was copied from the cornucopia of girls I had encountered in my life.

The situation I had allowed myself into was one that I was not sure how to approach. I had to deal with a guy one-on-one as my girlish self while somehow not being attracted to men in the least. A smirk played on my features as a devilish idea popped into my redheaded brain. I would need certain supplies, seeing how Seto was a visual type of guy. _With a body like mine, I don't blame him_. I grinned egotistically. However, I did not have a single bit of the items needed.

My mind rushed to Daida. When she was Charity, everything about her made me feel like a lovesick fool. I had the hugest crush on her, up until we actually spoke to each other here. Once getting to know her, I knew she was not the one for me.

I also knew her materials would not do. In our world, her figure was similar to mine, well endowed, yet petite. She had that beautiful nerdy look with her glasses as well. Here, her frame was smaller than mine only in a very important area. I tilted my head as I thought about Joan. Unfortunately, she had the same problem as Daida, but in a much worse way. _Poor girl is almost like a washboard. _I thought pitifully. _At least she has Ryou. _I thought mildly of Cleo, but I hardly knew her at all and I figured I should have one friend that did not know the full extent of my ways.

My mind fell to Rhea and a smile broke out on my lips. She did not have my supple curves, but her bosom was just about right and her things would do. I stood up and nodded, disrupting the water as it swirled down the tube, knowing my cousin would come through for me. With this decision, I grabbed my clothes, wrapping a towel about my body, and dashed off to my room, passing my flustered older landlord in the process.

**…**

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of frustration and clothes being thrown about from behind my wall. Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I climbed out of bed to investigate. I dressed in the same apparel that I came to this world with and snuck out of my quarters to peek inside the partly open door to Yuugi's room. He had his floor covered in clothes, mostly uniform-like attire. "I can't just wear what I always do…I really want to impress her!" He seemed to be arguing with his darker half. It made me somewhat angry, hearing him try to impress another girl when Rhea felt as she did. _Who does he think he is…_ I growled silently. It did occur to me that I still needed to get to Rhea's place before too long. With an irritated flick of my ruby locks, I was down the stairs and out the door before a soul noticed.

**…**

When I knocked on the door to Mai's apartment, I expected the brunette to answer. Instead, the blonde house owner greeted me. "Good morning, Bree. You're here rather early. Rhea's still sleeping." She seemed to be getting ready to go out herself.

I had forgotten how much Rhea was not a morning person. I gave a small shrug with a sweet smile. "I was supposed to come wake her up for today." I innocently lied. Maybe I would remember to once I got what I needed.

Mai's smile confused me. "Oh sure, not a problem." She allowed me to step inside. "I'll be back soon, just going down to the corner store." She moved around me and allowed me to shut the door behind her.

A grin crawled onto my lips as I pressed myself up against the wall, tiptoeing through the house. I shifted my eyes about, trying to see if any danger lurked nearby. How I would have died to have Mission Impossible music playing at this moment. I managed to sneak into her room without waking her. She seemed to be deep inside a dream. This was my chance.

Ten minutes of searching her closet and upper drawers provided me nothing. I crossed my arms over my chest in a huff. I gave a sigh when I finally had to give up. I moved over to the bed and gently poked my cousin's cheek. "Rhea…" I called softly. She did not stir. I looked around and prodded her cheek more insistently. "Mari…" Still nothing. "Rhea…I need your help…" I gently brought both hands to her face, using my index finger and thumb to pinch the skin beside her mouth, tugging slightly. However, she slept even through this.

It was then that I started to worry. I placed my hands on her shoulders and started to shake her. "Rhea, I need your help!" I spoke louder this time.

Boy, did I get what I asked for. Rhea flung herself up in the bed, knocking me backwards onto the floor. Her eyes were wide, but unseeing, and I was upset that I had landed on my rear. My signature pout came into play just as Rhea's orbs focused on me. "What the…" She started, tiredly. "What are you doing here?"

When I heard her, I was glad to know she was awake. I flipped forward onto all fours, crawling back to her, and leaned up to perch my hands on the edge of the bed. I placed my head gracefully on top of them and flashed a bright smile. "Good, you're awake." She gave me a disdainful stare, so I plucked myself up and began to brush the dirt off my dress. "I need your help: Do you have any sexy underwear?" Best to go in headfirst.

"Get out."

"Come on, Rhea…" I needed a new tactic. Was I supposed to just tell her I wanted to be a sex-craved slut to piss off a guy? _No…She wouldn't like that either. _I decided to go the cute route. I raised my hands defensively. "I need it for my date." I pleaded while batting my large grey eyes.

She plopped herself back down on her pillow, groaning a little as she shot me an interested look. "You have a date too?" She put her hand on her forehead tiredly. "With who?"

I put my hands on my hips. How could she not remember the whole thing with Seto after school yesterday? For being the host to the Spirit of Time, my cousin seemed to be undeserving of such a title sometimes. "With Seto Kaiba. He's taking me out today." I gave a happy nod, my plans forming so well in my head. How I could not wait to see the look on his face.

"Seriously, get out." She pointed sleepily at the door.

I sighed and moved over to the bed, sitting down next to Rhea. "Oh come on…" It was starting to dawn on me for a way to cheer her into giving in. "You said you had a date too, right?" I poked her side gently, making her squirm. _Yep, still ticklish. _I thought mildly. "Who are you going out with?" I asked, grinning at her.

She sat up, I assumed out of fear of me tickling her more. "It's Yuugi, okay?" She slumped a little, as if getting it off her chest meant her support gave out. "Why are you asking me for underwear?" She spoke in a more demanding tone as she seemed to be getting over her sleepy spell.

A connection lit. What I had seen this morning was too perfect. I had to play it cool though. Therefore, I gave a solemn nod. "Oh...That explains things..." I spoke ambiguously, before standing up. I decided to leave that topic alone and dive straight into my reasoning from last night. "I would have asked Daida, but her things are too..." I lifted my hands, signaling that my breasts were larger than that of the Water Guardian. "Tiny for me." I dropped them as I continued, not even glancing to Rhea's disgusted face. "And I don't know Cleo that well and Joan is even smaller than Daida." Now was the time to drop the bomb. "Besides, Yuugi doesn't have any women's underwear." I let that bit of information sink in momentarily. "Plus, you and I are family, so we can totally borrow from each other." I decided to amp up the cuteness by fluttering my eyes hopefully.

"What did you say?" Rhea asked, seeming completely surprised.

"We're family; don't sisters and stuff do that?" I acted innocently.

"Not that, Gold Digger." She growled at me. "One, you're my male cousin, so, that's gross." She gave me an icy glare. "And two, why would even think about asking Yuugi?" She seemed to be piling up her surprise up and turning it into anger.

A smile broke out on my face. "Didn't you know? I'm staying in the guest room at Yuugi's place." Part of me was surprised that she did not realize whom I had been residing with in this world. Shrugging it off, I twirled in place, turning around to attack her dresser again. "Solomon invited me to stay when Daida was giving out the uniforms." I explained. She had seemed distracted that day. I opened a drawer carefully, giving a disappointed pout when all I found was socks. "I wondered why he was up so early this morning." I grinned with my back turned from her, finally letting it slip about the boy. I started to pick through the clothes, allowing the time to pass for her to know that Yuugi was truly excited for today.

Rhea seemed to pause a moment before she came to my side, pushing me away to open a drawer I had not noticed before. She pulled out two lacy panty sets, one black, and one white. "No having sex with him in my clothes." She warned me, which only made me chuckle. I caught a glimpse of a dress in the closet that would do wonders for my figure. I skipped over to it without a word. "At least take any offer he gives to buy you stuff so you don't keep using my things." I grinned, placing the gown over my arm. _Oh, I'll get as much as I can out of him…_ I sniggered. She willfully handed over the black set, causing a brighter smile to appear on my features.

It was then that she grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me out the door. "Stay there until I come out." Her tone was grim, but I was not. I gave her a semi-serious salute, causing her to roll her eyes before she shut the door.

It was then that Mai came through the front door with a few bags. I dropped my pose. "Taking a shower." I reported as I heard the water come on. Mai gave me an understanding smile and pulled out from her black shopping bag a pair of scarab earrings. They were a shiny mix of gold and bronze. A beam erupted on my lips. "Do you have any gold bracelets?" I asked, my thought infectious.

Mai smirked at me. "Good idea." As she walked back to her room, I leaned forward a little before tilting back and taking large, yet somehow graceful steps with a grin spread on my face.

**…**

While in her room, Mai stole a glance at the draped dress on my arm. By this point, I had resumed my normal walk. "I see you have good taste." I was puzzled. "That's the dress I left in Rhea's room." I glanced down at the cloth, blinking rapidly.

I had thought I was stealing more of Rhea's clothing. Now knowing it was Mai's dress… "So, how many?" I questioned.

"How many what?"

"Guys." My voice turned suggestive.

She chuckled and shot me a wink. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She gave a sexy, playful shake of her rear to add to it. I covered up my face, my nose feeling like it was about to burst from a nosebleed. I did not recall being a Mai fan, but she did have her ways. "Will these do?" She asked off topic, holding up a pair of solid gold bangles.

I removed my hand quickly, pulling myself together. I nodded happily, approving of the jewelry. Man, no wonder Joey wanted her. Mai walked over to her own closet, swishing her waist from side to side, which I watched a little too closely. She pulled out a pair of silver heels that had long ribbons attached. "Here, these are for you." She handed them to me, and then proceeded to write down a note to Rhea, but not before turning to me and winking. "Go get 'im." She encouraged.

Once she was done writing the note, she pushed past me, going to leave the presents for Rhea while she showered. I looked down at the heels in my hands, staring at the silver spikes. I had no idea how to use them.

**…**

After five falls, three ankle-twists, two scraped palms, and one slightly red knee, I had conquered the silver heels.

I made my way downtown, walking carefully as to not obtain any more damage to myself. Many men stopped and stared at me as I passed them by. I almost felt bad for those who were with their girlfriends. The stiletto heels complemented my feet as the ribbons intertwined up my legs, tying in a bow right behind the knee. This could only be seen on one side, where an opening of the dress parted way for smooth skin. The dress itself was a wonder. Sleek black that held itself up on my shoulders by thin strands, plunging neckline that complemented my assets more than I could have asked for, and an azure flower on my hip marked the start of the slit.

I actually had the time to even try and look like a girl. My lips were stained with pink and my eyelashes darkened by mascara. My large eyes were intensified by black eyeliner, almost making my eyes seem like that of the darker characters in the series. Nevertheless, grey orbs were still held in innocent rims. My hair flowed around me freely, seeing how I felt it would be better than a ponytail or any other style. A small black purse accented my entire look.

It did not take me long to find the restaurant that Seto had asked us to meet at. It was a very expensive sushi bar called Sushi-ko. The place was quiet, unlike most of the hustle and bustle of the downtown that day. I went inside, glancing around to see if I could find a table.

A tall, thin hostess stopped me. "Excuse me, your reservation?" Her black hair was pulled back into a bun, her hardened eyes cut at me like her tone.

Shaking my head, I peeked beyond her to see if my date was around. "I didn't-" I began, before her pitch sliced my words.

"Didn't? Then you need to leave." She refused to listen to me. "We're booked for today." She took a step forward towards me, causing me to withdraw towards the door.

It was then that a hand grasped my waist gently. "She is with me." The acidic voice came from behind my shoulder. I looked up into the glacial blue eyes of Seto Kaiba. His features betrayed no sign of happiness, but instead irritation at the situation.

The hostess widened her eyes at the sight of the CEO. "Mr. Kaiba! I didn't know she was…" Her eyes flicked to me, a hint of jealousy in them. Obviously, Seto had frequented this place more than I realized.

A smirk came to play on my lips as I turned towards him, my hand placed gently on his chest. "No, you didn't." The words falling as sharp as her eyes had been. My leg lifted a little to press into the side of the stone cold man, revealing a little of the silver ribbon. The hostess stammered for words, incredibly flustered. She grabbed up two menus in a huff and turned away from us, reluctantly leading us to our table.

Seto's expression on the other hand was a bit of a surprise. I glanced up at him in time to catch a twitch on the edges of his mouth. I drew back away from him, "Well done." He complemented my performance. He did not seem too upset about being used as a prop at all. Without further words, he followed the other girl.

We were seated at a two-person table in a secluded corner. I assumed that Seto had specifically requested us to be alone. Another dark hair employee came by to take our drink order. "Two waters and hot green tea." Seto commanded, only grazing her with his eyes. "Tell the chef to bring out the special." He continued, and the waitress almost ran away.

I leaned back in my chair, a smug smile crossing my lips. "The special, huh?" I asked, raising my eyebrows a little. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." I stated, doubting he would understand the full meaning.

Seto snorted a little as he leaned forward. "I wouldn't think you would be one to fall for something that sates men, Saffron." He was wearing a grey suit jacket and pants that matched my eyes, but had a blue shirt complementing his. It was completely different than I had ever seen before.

"Bree." I corrected him. He seemed perplexed by my informality. "Rhea has the same last name, so you can call her 'Saffron.'" I reasoned with him.

He nodded carefully. "Bree, then." He repeated. Silence fell between us, and I gently pulled a strand of my hair forward, twirling it around my finger as I brought it to the front of my low-cut dress, just above my girls. I played with it a moment, watching his eyes resist leaving my face to give in to carnal desires. When it finally happened, he snapped his eyes back up, narrowing them at me. "What is your full name?" He asked, trying to distract himself.

His question caught me off guard. "What do you mean?" I let go of the strand, allowing it to fall perfectly into the cleavage.

His eye followed it for a moment before he began to speak. "'Bree' cannot be your full name. It must be a nickname for something." He seemed impatient with my ignorance. A grin played on my lips.

"Sophia Breeze Anna Marie Brian Nicole Roxanne Sansensu Fellen Alie Saffron." I rolled off my tongue, even adding my original name into the mix. His shocked expression was priceless. I was glad for my quick thinking. "My parents were indecisive." I explained, his eyes finally back on to mine.

Our waitress came back to our table with a large tray and a foldable stand. She clicked the stand into place as she carefully placed the serving of food down. She divided out the dishes in front of us, setting one in the middle that had two rows of sushi. I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared at the pieces in front of me. It was the traditional type, with a ball of rice and a slab of crab on top. However, instead of seaweed holding the roll together, it was a golden band with a small shining object on top. "Will that be all, Mr. Kaiba?" Our waitress asked.

He nodded, sending her off with an icy glare. A conceited smile teased his features as he looked to our meal. "Is something wrong?" He asked, apparently to address my confused expression.

"Is that…?"

"Edible gold leaf and a .2 carat diamond, yes." He smirked, pleased with my reaction. "Only one chef in the world makes this." He gloated.

My grey eyes rose to meet with his blue. "Does it even taste any good?" I asked, my tone skeptical.

He opened his mouth to retort, but closed it when he realized he had not tasted the specialty himself. Then, he did something I never expected: He began to laugh. "No girl I have ever met before has ever asked if something so extravagant tastes good." He seemed to be quite humored by what I thought would be an ordinary question.

I blushed a little out of embarrassment. "Well, I'm not your average girl." I admitted, dropping my voice to a lower pitch that he could not hear.

It worked well enough for him to grab up his finely carved chopsticks and pick up one of the pieces to set it on his plate. He removed the diamond before lifting it up with a somewhat playful smile. "Let's try it together then." I looked to my set and gracefully used them to lift up my own piece, saving the diamond to get me some new clothes around here. We lifted our sushi as a sort of odd toast, and we both ate them whole.

It was different, yet delicious. I had never eaten gold before, and now I somewhat regretted it. The taste was not good enough for me to not try to sell the materials. Nevertheless, I forced a smile and nodded cheerfully. "You sure get the best, don't you, Seto?" I spoke after swallowing.

His laughter was gone and replaced by conceit. "Of course. I am Seto Kaiba after all." He leaned back, smirking down at me.

It made me roll my eyes. "Oh Kaiba boy…" I sighed, shaking my head a little. He seemed to be uncomfortable with the nickname.

"Just Seto is fine." He said, strictly, before placing another piece of sushi in his mouth.

I lifted my eyes up to give him a sexy grin. I leaned a little forward, placing my arm under my breasts, giving them a little extra lift. "You don't like the nickname?" I asked, my tone dropping to an innocent sound.

A small shade of rose colored Seto's cheeks. "No." He said firmly, looking at something in the corner that seemed to catch his interest. A devilish leer came upon my face. I had him hooked, all according to what little plan I had.

**…**

Unsurprisingly, Seto paid for the bill in hundreds, making me wonder how much it actually was for our food. Not for the fact that I did not think I deserved such a lavish meal, but because I wanted to see how much I could get out of him. I grabbed the diamonds from my plate and what gold leaf was left, securing them safely in my purse.

Being the gentleman he was, we rode in his limo back towards Kaiba mansion. As I stared out the window, I felt a small nudge at my arm. I turned to come face-to-face with a glass of champagne. Kaiba was offering it with a smirk. "An after dinner treat." He assured me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you put a ruffie in this?" I asked with playful suspicion staining my voice.

He seemed unamused by my humor. "Do you really think that I would need to stoop so low?" He glared at me in the same way he had the hostess.

I grasped the glass and took a gentle sip. It bubbled with sparklingly alcohol. "Well, isn't this considered under aged drinking?" I grinned at him. "You naughty boy." I gave him a suggestive wink.

This made the edges of his lips twitch with a small smirk of his own. "You won't get in trouble. You're with me." He seemed smug and confident.

_'Screw the rules, I have money…' _I thought with a chuckle, sipping more at my drink. Everything from now was just gravy for me.

**…**

We arrived at the Kaiba Mansion within a few minutes. I was not sure whether it was his driver being speedy, or if Domino really was that small. We pulled up to the front of the house, allowing Kaiba to get out first. He extended a hand to me, which I found to be incredibly cordial until I realized he was reaching for his briefcase. I did my best not to stumble out of the car, feeling my weight press on the silver stilts.

We made our way inside, my eyes peering about. "Where is Mokuba?" I had always sort of had a fondness for the younger boy when viewing the show. In a pity-for-the-kid-always-getting-kidnapped sort of way.

Seto removed his jacket, a butler coming over to take it from him along with his briefcase. "He's away for the night with some friends." I almost wondered if he had been abducted again. It would not surprise me. "Let me show you around." He invited, now offering to take my hand in true earnest.

I smiled gently as I grasped his hand in turn. "Expecting me to stay long?" I asked, giving him a coy downcast show of my eyes.

He smirked in return. "I find you'll be staying at least a few hours." There seemed to be a quality in his voice that I was not sure I was entirely comfortable with.

We made our way up the stairs, and I noticed he was not taking me by the kitchen or dining areas. He seemed to have a destination in mind already. I did my best not to fumble in my heels, getting nervous about the situation. He led me to a lavish room with a large bed, a few shelves around the room filled with books on subjects ranging from history to mathematics to Duel Monsters. He did have a large Blue Eyes White Dragon painting in front of the bed, making me scrunch my nose. I could not believe I had gone whole date forgetting about his dragon fetish. I walked further in, taking a seat on his bed. I heard the door close behind me. "This is my room." He confirmed, knowing that I was not that dim.

The bed was unusually comfortable, much more so than my bed at Yuugi's house. I pondered on staying here as my permanent residence, but I was not sure I could trust Seto like I could the young duelist. Sure, I had the body, but Yuugi seemed to look for something deeper, which he did not find in me. I laid back, stretching out a little. "With how busy you are, I'm surprised you even have a bed." I chuckled, remembering only seeing Seto in his office.

He moved over swiftly, sitting on the bed next to me. He tilted his head to smirk down at me. "I use it when I have company." He slid his hand on my leg, which made me shudder.

Just as I was about to sit up to move away, I found myself pinned to the bed. His movements had been quick and accurate, his hands holding mine above my head, and his lips pressed into mine. _Gross, gross, gross…!_ I cringed internally. I struggled against his hold, but found this female body to be weaker than my male one. His pushed further into the kiss, his lips parting as he tried to snake his way into my mouth. I clamped my teeth shut, creating a pearly white barrier between us. After failed attempts to break into my oral cavity, he pulled away, glaring at me. "What is wrong with you?" He asked, impatient.

I took notice that he still did not release me. It was now or never, and I did not want my cherry popped by Seto Kaiba. Rhea would never let me live it down. "Look, Seto…I just do not want to do this." My voice was soft and my eyes darted away, feigning innocence. "It's not you, it's me." I tried the old line, no matter how true it was.

"Why?"

"Because…" _I am a boy! _How difficult it was now that I was like this. "Because I'm not interested in you." I admitted, trying to dance around the truth like it was fire.

He glowered at me, still pinning me. His grip was increasing with strength. "How am I not?" He seemed almost bewildered by the idea. "I have money, fame, everything girls want." His tone turned deadly. "So why not you, Saffron?"

My grey eyes were wide with fear. If I had been in my other form, things would be much easier. Then again, I would have never gotten into this mess. I heard Aria pleading with me to use my powers, but I refused. He did not deserve to see the power of Air. "Because, Seto," I insisted on his first name. "You have that." My eyes drifted down towards his belt buckle.

His hard eyes followed mine. He stared at the spot before realization hit him and his orbs snapped back up to mine. "Because I'm male?" He question, on the verge between angry and confused. I nodded slowly. "So you…" He tried to find the right words. "You like…"

"Girls, yes." I answered for him in a mousy voice.

"You're a lesbian."

"Pretty much."

It was then that Seto seemed completely distant. He pulled his arms up from mine, releasing me from his bind. He rose from the bed, turning away from me. He gave out a frustrated sigh, placing his long slender fingers over his eyes. He mumbled into his hand. I popped up from the bed, tilting my head slightly. His voice was so soft that I did not catch his words. "Excuse me?" I asked politely.

"Get out."

I was already half way through the door. If looks could kill.

**…**

I found myself walking home that evening. I was glad that it was not raining, since the silver ribbons were already cutting themselves into my legs. I had tried a block or two back to just untie them and let them go, but I had ended up tripping and falling straight on my face. I considered just taking the shoes off, but the fear of broken glass or any other litter made me keep them on.

Aria floated next to me as I walked. _"You know, none of this would have happened if you just didn't go."_ She said, in a both consoling and condescending voice.

I grinned up at her. "Yeah, you're probably right." I brushed my hair behind my ear, strutting strong. Maybe one day I would find a girl to settle down with, but that was not happening any time soon. "But it was sure fun." I winked at her as I kept my smile plastered on my face all the way home.

Let me rephrase: Being Bree rocks.

**…**

Kinakao: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts!


End file.
